¿Por qué la catedral cierra a las seis?
by Irina Jackson Herondale
Summary: NO TIENE RELACIÓN ALGUNA CON PERCY JACKSON. ES ORIGINAL PERO ESA NO ES UNA OPCIÓN


¿POR QUÉ LA CATEDRAL CIERRA A LAS SEIS?

Allister Jackson

Un grupo de cinco amigos había ido a la catedral de su pueblo, eran las seis de la tarde, la hora en la que se cierran automáticamente las puertas del lugar sin tener en cuenta si quedaba alguien dentro o no. Por dentro de la catedral se podía apreciar una gran arquitectura, con piedras preciosas incrustadas en el techo, los óleos con alrededor de doscientos años de antigüedad, las paredes pintadas de blanco le daban un aire de frescura y la pintura dorada la hacía más luminosa.

-vamos chicos, son las cinco y cincuenta y cinco minutos, faltan cinco para que se cierran las puertas- dijo una muchacha de cabellos rubios oscuro recogidos en una trenza que caía por su espalda  
>-no seas tan paranoica Astrid, no nos van a dejar encerrados- contestó un chico con los cabellos rojizos<br>-eh… Christopher, no estoy tan seguro, las están cerrando- dijo un chico algo moreno, delgado y alto  
>-no bromees Tomás, no creo que…- comenzó el pelirrojo parando a mitad de frase porque al girar hacia las puertas la vio cerrándose –chicos, es mejor que corramos.<p>

Los cinco chicos comenzaron a correr hacia las puertas pero llegaron tarde, estas ya se habían cerrado.

-¡agh!, una noche encerrados en este lugar, ¿por qué no dijiste nada Asti?

-¡YO AVISE! ¡TÚ FUISTE EL QUE DIJO QUE NO NOS PREOCUPARAMOS!- respondió la rubia gritando, al momento Tomás la tomó por la cintura desde atrás para que no comenzara a pegarle a Christopher- ¡SUELTAME TOMÁS CASTELLANOS O…O…!

-no te voy a soltar Asti, y sé de que eres y de que no eres capaz, ahora chicos, mejor sentémonos.

No llevaban ni media hora apoyados contra uno de los confesionarios cuando de repente se comenzó a oír el sonido de violines y un murmullo de voces, el confesionario en el que estaban se esfumó y los cinco cayeron al suelo, las bancas también habían desaparecido y ahora delante de ellos había una gran multitud de personas bailando: mujeres con vestidos esponjados y los hombres con trajes. Eleanor y Astrid, las únicas mujeres del grupo pronto también tenían vestidos, al igual que a las chicas, a los chicos también les cambió la ropa, Christian, Tomás y Colin pronto tuvieron trajes con cola. La rubia averiguaba como quitarse el vestido mientras su novio, Tomás, le decía: que así estaba bien, que era muy probable que desapareciera al rato al igual que había aparecido y que no se estresara por tratar de quitárselo; pero la rubia no le escuchaba. Eleanor, una chica menuda y poco desarrollada solo admiraba el vestido y miraba asombrada como las personas algo transparentes bailaban en perfecta armonía con la música, como si ya hubiesen hecho eso miles de veces.

Astrid insistía en que esa situación la sonaba conocida, pero que era mejor apartarse un poco de la música paro evitar comenzar a bailar como zombies al igual que las personas semitransparentes. Cuando llegaron a una de las esquinas del lugar que más alejada estaba de la música la rubia dijo:

-¿se acuerdan chicos de esa leyenda toda rara de un palacio?, ¿no?, verán, a fines del siglo XIX un hombre bastante adinerado llegó a nuestro pueblo, mandó a construir una mansión enorme en todo el centro, la construcción de la mansión duró alrededor de diez años, cuando por fin estuvo lista el hombre decidió inaugurarla con un baile, a ese baile invitó a varios de sus amigos de clase alta, estos acudieron felices, pero no contaron con que dos hombres llegaran con espadas y asesinaran a todos, dicen que era un viejo enemigo del hombre. Cuando todas las personas fueron heridas gravemente los dos hombres salieron de la mansión encerrando a los moribundos, sus espíritus no pudieron salir del lugar y se quedaron condenados a bailar eternamente en el palacio toda la noche, de seis a seis. Años más tarde un sacerdote decidió volver la mansión una catedral, diciendo que una obra tan magnífica merecía servir de casa a Dios

-¿woa Asti, como lo sabes?- preguntó Colin, mientras se quitaba un mechón de cabello negro que tenía sobre uno de sus azules ojos  
>-sencillo, solo lo leí.<p>

Cuando la muchacha terminó de hablar una niebla blanca los envolvió, los ojos de todos se dilataron y como si de marionetas se trataran comenzaron a bailar.

Astrid Trujillo, Tomás Castellanos, Christian Reyes, Eleanor Sánchez y Colin Díaz desaparecieron, jamás se les volvió a ver. Cuando las puertas se abrieron al sacerdote de turno le sorprendió ver los cuatro jeans, una falda, tres camisetas y dos blusas, junto con cinco pares de tenis de distintos colores en el suelo de mármol junto a uno de los confesionarios, tras preguntar a las familias, esas prendas fueron con las que los cinco chicos habían salido a las cinco en punto el día domingo cinco de mayo.

Los restos jamás fueron encontrados así que no se podía decir que se tratase de un asesinato múltiple, no se sabe si es que se fueron del pueblo y dejaron esa ropa tirada para que no los buscaran más, si los secuestraron o si los asesinaron y enterraron sus restos muy lejos del pueblo.

"…pero no te dejes atrapar por la niebla, lucha contra ella, no te dejes encantar, o te llevará…por…SIEMPRE"


End file.
